


[Banner] An Alpha's Gift

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Made for the fic 'An Alpha's Gift' by Last_Winterrose





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Alpha's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043369) by [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/pseuds/Last_Winter_Rose). 



> The art was made for the fic by Last_Winterrose for Mpreg Big Bang at LJ. Sorry, hon that I took so long to post the art here :(
> 
> Note: The fic is not finish, but what is posted...is beautiful!


End file.
